Neo/Mecha Gigans
The Mecha Gigans (メカジャイガン, Meka Jaigan?) are the giant robot monsters sent to battle the Bio Robo. Their names ends with the suffix ''-kans''. (1) Kabuto Kans used by Mason with Messerbeast. (2) Devil Kans used by Farrah with Psygorn (3) Gorilla Kans used by Monster with Beastking (4) Beetle Kans used by Mason with Metzler (5) Mummy Kans used by Monster with Beastking, which is invisible as long as the tape is wrapped around it. This Mecha Gigan can only be seen by the shades Monster uses. (6) Rhino Kans used by Farrah with Aquaiger in a conspiracy to pollute the Earth. (7-8) Sea Anemone Kans used by Mason with Messerbeast (9) Twin Kans used by Farrah with Messerbeast. This Mecha Gigan was released by Doctor Man to defeat an incomplete Bio Team without Blue 3 but was countered when they were completed after being rejoined by the latter. (10) Chameleon Kans used by Mason with Psygorn during the episode Mika Koizumi dies. (11) Samurai Kans used by Farrah with Metzler which Doctor Man hopes will defeat the incomplete Bio Team. However this Mecha Gigan was defeated when Jun Yabuki became the new Yellow Four. (12) Hammer Kans used by Mason with Aquaiger. This Mecha Gigan was used during the balloon bomb operation. (13) Shark Kans used by Monster with Beastking and Messerbeast. This Mecha Gigan was used to beam strengthening rays to the assigned troops of the day. However Jun Yabuki discovered the deception and destroyed the source. (14) Anchor Kans used by Farrah with Aquaiger. This Mecha Gigan was piloted by Brain which rebelled against Gear and eventually helped the Biomen defeat this being. (15) Frog Kans used by Monster with Beastking to spread the deadly virus. It was countered by the cure whch was stored in the Bio Missile. (16) Neptune Kans used by Farrah with Psygorn to delay the Biomen from finding the bomb. (17) Turtle Kans used by Monster with Beastking (18) Haniwa Kans used by Farrah with Metzler. This Mecha Gigan was stopped by an ESP girls' prayer. The Biomen attacked its open weak spot since its armor was originally impregnable. (19-20) Grotes Kans used by Mason and Monster with Metzler, Beastking and Psygorn. This is the Mecha Gigan that the Black Prince invented to defeat the Biomen. This Mecha Gigan was able to reassemble itself at first. However this Mecha Gigan was defeated when the command module which was its weak spot got destroyed during the rematch. (21) Camera Kans used by Monster with Aquaiger. (22) Scarab Kans used by Farrah with Metzler. (23) Pirahna Kans used by Mason with Aquaiger in a quest to destroy submarines around the world. It needed a diamond source to power up its deadly rays. (24) Poison Moth Kans used by Farrah with Messerbeast to turn all vegetation into bombs. (25-26) Ghost Kans used by Mason with Metzler during the episodes where the real son of Doctorman appears. This Mecha Gigan uses psychic apparitions. (27) Spider Kans used by Farrah with Metzler in an operation to take over the down with robotic spiders. (28) Octopus Kans used by Big Three with 5 Beastnoids. This Mecha Gigan was released during the time when the Big Three believed they killed Doctor Man. It was connected with the machine designed to kill the Biomen. (29) Jellyfish Kans used by Big Three with Messerbeast. This Mecha Gigan was used in an attempt to teleport Japan. (30) Mantis Kans used by Monster with Beast King. This Mecha Gigan uses a samurai sword which Monster forged while disguising as a human. (Movie) Crab Kans used by the Big Three and the Five Beastnoids. Portrayed by two actors side-by-side. The Neo Mecha Gigans (ネオメカジャイガン, Neo Meka Jaigan?) are the newer, more powerful versions of the Mecha Gigans. Their names ends with the suffix "megas". Unlike the previous generation of robots which were (usually) self-operated, Neo Mecha Gigans are piloted by a member of the Big Three. They all have an escape jet which immediately launches after their defeat. Neo Farrah, Neo Monster and Neo Mason can be seen looking back while piloting the escape pod. (31) Metal Megas piloted by Mason after using 5 Beastnoids. (32) Axe Megas piloted by Neo Mason and Neo Psygorn. (33) Skull Megas piloted by Neo Farrah and Neo Metzler. (34) Wrestler Megas piloted by Neo Monster and Neo Beast King. (35-36) Magne Megas piloted by Neo Mason, Neo Metzler, Neo Farrah and Neo Psygorn. This Mecha Gigan uses nega-magnetic energy. During the first attack, Yatori countered this Mecha Gigan with a rock. During the second attack, this Mecha Gigan was defeated by the Bio Robo. (37) Cannon Megas first piloted by Silva and later on piloted by Neo Mason and Neo Psygorn. (38) Battle Megas piloted by Neo Farrah and Neo Metzler. (39) Sonic Megas piloted by Silva when Neo Mason and Neo Psygorn made a trap. (40) Crash Megas piloted by Neo Monster and Neo Beastking during the Bio Turbo incident. (41) Amazon Megas piloted by Neo Farrah and Neo Metzler during the dream operation. (42) Thunder Megas piloted by Neo Monster and Neo Beast King. (43-44) Satan Megas piloted by Neo Mason, Neo Psygorn and Neo Metzler. This Mecha Gigan was connected to a Mecha Clone named Miki who self-destructed so this Mecha Gigan can be destroyed since with her alive, this robotic monster will keep reassembling. (45) Baroque Megas piloted by Neo Farrah and Neo Metzler. (46) Rugger Megas piloted by Monster and Neo Beast King. (47) Lens Megas piloted by Neo Mason and Neo Psygorn. (48) Super Megas piloted by Monster and Neo Beastking. Monster was still holding Neo Beast King's Head while piloting this Mecha Gigan. After this Mecha Gigan was destroyed, Monster died. (50-51) King Megas piloted by Doctor Man. This Mecha Gigan was extremely powerful but was defeated by an overcharge of the Bio Particles. When this Mecha Gigan was destroyed, the bomb to destroy Earth was activated.